


guardian demon

by chqrryseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Fluff, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chqrryseok/pseuds/chqrryseok
Summary: lee donghyuck is a demon who currently resides on earth. one of his favorite pastimes is annoying his favorite human, huang renjun, a paranormal investigator
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	guardian demon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #00164

oftentimes huang renjun is sitting in front of his computer, eyes wide open for the ocean of stories he could tell to an audience. true crime and supernatural stories splattered across his computer in various tabs. he wanted one that would be enticing. what story would he tell?

and renjun stumbles upon a haunted hotel. 

or cursed, but what really is the difference?

the point is, this hotel in particular has a whole list of mysterious deaths and disappearances that would run a chill down your spin.

“BOO” renjun jumps in his seat and nearly knocks over his caramel frappuccino.

“what the fuck is your problem?” renjun asks. he turns to the pink haired boy who is giggling and—renjun is just now noticing—drinking HIS caramel frappuccino.

asshole

“i didn't buy that for you” he snatches the drink out of donghyuck’s hand. donghyuck smiles and rests his arms on the back of renjun black desk chair.

“whatcha lookin at, mortal?” the demon says curiously. renjun found out donghyuck was a demon a long time ago. he was about to go to work when the demon busted through his door and stole his cereal. donghyuck was angry about something—renjun doesn’t remember he was too busy screaming—when he realized he forgot to conceal his glowing red and black eyes and horns. and not to mention his claw nails, but hey! he remembered to cover his wings! 

“i’m so fucking mad i can’t believe mark- renjun why are you screaming? anyways- WHY ARE YOU THREATENING ME WITH A PAN?”

renjun sighs remembering it.

“ooo a haunted hotel” donghyuck sings in awe as he runs his soft fingers over renjun’s computer, something he has to do every single time he’s in renjun’s office room because the touch screen amazes him.

donghyuck reads the article renjun has pulled up on his computer before letting out another “ooo” and standing up straight. he crosses his arms over his chest before scoffing.

“renjun no offense, but no”

“what? why not?” renjun complains, confused. what was bad about the hotel? was it too boring? was it fake? but it looked pretty legit to him. he frowns.

“don’t frown at me. that place is FILLED with creepy critters you don't wanna meet. you could get EATEN or worse. it’s not safe” renjun raises his eyebrow and sticks his bottom lip out.

“why are you talking like you aren't one of them?” donghyuck gasps, extremely offended.

“i have NOT eaten you!”

“yet” renjun adds on and donghyuck lets out a “hmph” before looking back at the computer.

“if you go and get eaten or something i promise you i will make sure to beat you up” donghyuck says. he sounds like he's joking, but renjun can tell by the tapping of his left foot and the way he bites his top lip that he’s one hundred percent serious.

“why do you care if i get eaten?” renjun questions. he drinks his caramel frappuccino from the right side of his mouth as he looks up and donghyuck mockingly.

“how am i gonna tease my favorite human if he’s sitting in a demon’s stomach?” donghyuck retaliates. renjun scoffs and lightly slaps his stomach. 

donghyuck’s got a weird way of showing he cares. he won’t outright say it, but he really watches out for renjun. renjun recalls one day earlier this year when donghyuck was going out with some of his demon friends to go to this party that only happens once a year.

“it’s SUPER cool’ he goes on and on, excitement dances like snow in his eyes. his feet click on the hardwood floor as he flutters happily around renjun’s living room, his happy bright aura filling the room.

“can i-”

“absolutely not” renjun’s face drops. he clicks his mouth and drops his water bottle down on the kitchen counter. the water swishes around as renjun presses his soft palms into the hard marble counter.

“why not! You just said it was the best party of the year!” he complains with his head pushed forward and his eyes narrowed in on donghyuck. 

“yea, when you live forever and know your way around hell, not when you’re the equivalent to a walking three-course meal…they’ll eat you as soon as they see you.” donghyuck walks over to renjun and bends over the counter then puts his hand into the cander jar, bringing a strawberry jolly rancher to his mouth. renjun pouts and donghyuck’s face drops at the sight of it, but he doesn’t budge.

“come on, jun, you know i wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you. how am i gonna make fun of u for telling the waiter “you too” when they say “enjoy your meal” if you’re dead?” and renjun punches him in the gut as donghyuck giggles

“if you go to that hotel, i’m going with you” donghyuck says matter-of-factly, so renjun simply scoffs and turns around to look at him. 

“you do remember that my boss has a strict no donghyuck in the office policy, right?” donghyuck brings his hand to his chin and rubs it while he lets out a sigh.

“perhaps i recall- BUT i just wont go into the office. the hotel doesn’t count as the office im coming with you” renjun rolls his eyes and gets out of his chair.

“if you cause any trouble-” renjun is cut off by a groan and donghyuck waving him off as if to say “i know”, so he smiles and calls his producer.

—

the sound of yelling is booming through renjuns car as he listens to donghyuck rant on and on and ON about some assbag he ran into this morning. renjun opens the window to see if it would make his yelling quieter. it fails.

“and he has the fucking AUDACITY to tell ME to look where I’M GOING? he was on HIS phone NOT ME!” donghyuck throws his arms over his torso as he throws himself back onto the car seat and lets out a loud scoff.

“and his dumbass drinks caramel frappuccinos, WHO EVEN DRINKS THOSE ANYMORE ? now i fucking smell like a caramel frappuccino- RENJUN, I’M SO MAD” donghyuck continues to fume, red hot as renjun bounces along to the beat of Girls by Nature. renjun continues to violently bob his head and sing along before he makes eye contact with donghyuck, who is looking at him, irritated and tired, but it’s cute. he laughs and pats donghyuck on the thigh.

“you’re seriously gonna let some douche bag and his caramel frappuccino ruin your day?”

“i’m angy” donghyuck says, a pout painted on his face. renjun looks at him in disgust so donghyuck drops the pout and replaces it with a smile. he laughs.

“i suppose you're right” donghyuck smiles to himself then looks over to renjun, who is focused on the asshole in the car in front of them and driving like a tortoise with broken legs. his face is scrunched in anger as he throws his hand to the horn.

“MOVE, SHITBAG” and donghyuck laughs, throwing his head back as he does.

“awe renjun, are you seriously gonna let some douche bag and his car ruin your day?” he says mockingly, squishing renjun’s right cheek softly. renjun looks at donghyuck from the side of his eye and pushes donghyuck’s hand away with a tsk. 

“oh junie, we’re here !” donghyuck exclaims. he curls and uncurls his outstretched fingers in and out of fists in the direction of the hotel. renjun already knows they’re here, but he lets donghyuck get excited. it’s a little bit cute. he pulls into the parking lot, his camera crew and producer pulling up right behind him. renjun’s been doing this for a while now, but he has to admit, he’s a bit scared. he sits in the car for a bit before looking at donghyuck. he takes a deep breath in before looking into donghyuck’s soft and comforting eyes.

“h-hyuck, you’ll protect me if anything happens right?” he asks. it startles donghyuck a smidge, as renjun isn’t typical a scaredy-cat, but he wastes no time smiling back at him.

“of course, junie. you’re my favorite human” and he intertwines their fingers.  
—

renjun’s nerves seem to wash away with donghyuck’s hand in his. donghyuck’s hand is soft on the palms but a little rough on the outside and the contrast soothes renjun, probably more than it should but, whatever.

they walk up through the hotel door, hand in hand, and donghyuck looks at him and smiles.

“you’re so cute, junie” he says, taking his hand out of renjuns to ruffle his hair and squish his cheeks so that his lips pucker. donghyuck often teases renjun when he knows he’s a little tense. it makes renjun feel awkward—he can’t take a compliment— so he retaliates by pushing donghyuck away and calling him a weirdo, but oddly enough the awkwardness and soft bubbly feeling he gets sitting in the pit of his stomach comforts him and makes him warm.

renjun rolls his eyes and scoffs, pushing donghyuck’s hands away and walks up to the receptionist.

“hello, i’m huang renjun from buzzfeed unsolved and this is my friend, donghyuck” he says. donghyuck nods to the receptionist, a warm and friendly look on his face. she smiles widely and shuffles through some papers.

“ah, the paranormal investigator that called last week! your room is all set up, are you sure you don’t need a tour guide?” the lady—beth is what her name tag reads— asks. Renjun shakes his hand and head no before telling her it’s fine. she nods and hands renjun a silver and slightly worn key with a tag attached that reads “r227”.

“if you need anything be sure to call!” she says. renjun thanks her before walking away, intertwining his hand with donghyuck’s again, which makes donghyuck feel giddy, so he uses his other hand to poke renjun’s cheek and chuckles.  
—

“alright, let’s get this started. everyone ready?” the producer asks, renjun tosses his hair with his middle fingers and nods. donghyuck stands next to him, looking himself up and down before resting.

“alright, three, two, one…”

and renjun smiles brightly.

“hello everyone, i’m huang renjun and because you requested it so much, i’m here with my friend, donghyuck,” renjun motions to donghyuck, who waves animatedly at the camera and throws his arm around renjun, “and this is buzzfeed unsolved!” they continue on with the introduction. although donghyuck hasn't been in front of a camera in a while, he’s still a natural. he’s not awkward or anything, he’s just regular donghyuck, teasing renjun and making witty jokes as they walk through the hotel and interview it’s employees. after all the interviewing and walking around the premises, renjun wraps up the first half of the video.

“now that we’re familiar with the place, later tonight at twelve we’ll come back and see if we can find anything”

“ooo spooky” donghyuck says in a high pitched voice and renjun huffs out a laugh, which causes donghyuck to laugh as well. he slaps his hand onto donghyuck’s shoulder before turning back to the camera.

“we’ll see you later!” and the producer yells cut. he hands renjun and donghyuck a donut each before turning to make a phone call.

“how long till twelve?” donghyuck asks. renjun pulls out his phone and hyuck leans over his shoulder to see as well.

“a while” renjun chuckles. he turns to donghyuck, crossing his arm with donghyuck’s at the elbow and pulling him along.

“let’s check out the cafeteria” donghyuck doesn’t say anything, he just giggles and walks off with renjun.

“shouldn’t you change your shirt?” renjun lifts donghyuck’s dirty hoodie with his pointer and thumb.

“you’re right. this smell is killing me” renjun laughs. donghyuck looks at him, unamused.

“it’s funny because you cant-“

“yea, renjun, i got it” he takes off his hoodie, revealing a solid black t-shirt aside from the little red 8-bit heart on the right side of the shirt by his shoulder. a shirt that technically belongs to renjun, but is too big for him, so donghyuck wears it often.

“good thing it didn't go through” donghyuck’s usual enthusiasm soaking his words and he folds the hoodie. renjun willingly carries it for him and intertwines their arms again.

“food time!”  
—

“donghyuck, wake up. it’s 12” the lump under the covers groans and twists and turns. finally, donghyuck lifts up the blanket, revealing his tousled hair and tired eyes. it makes renjun smile.

donghyuck rubs his eyes and gets out of the bed. he see renjun smiling with the camera in his hands, pointed towards him.

“don’t show me like this, i look messy” donghyuck says as shoos renjun with his hands. renjun laughs a little.

“oh come on, you big baby. you look cute” renjun zooms the camera in on donghyuck, who’s looking for his phone. he unzooms when donghyuck looks up.

“alright, lets go”

they meet their tiny four person crew outside.

“alright let’s go ghost hunting” renjun says. donghyuck sings a spooky halloween whistle and wiggles his fingers. he looks at renjun and they both laugh before going down the hallway.

“i don’t know why i thought it’d be dark, hotels lights are always on” donghyuck says. the light flickers off for two seconds before flickers back on. renjun jumps and smacks donghyuck in the stomach.

“look at what you did!” donghyuck giggles.

“are you scared, junie?”

“shut up” renjun says, but he waits for his demon friend to go first in front of him before making his way down the hallway. they walk towards the elevator. there's a tapping sound on the wall beside it that once again makes renjun jump. this time, donghyuck does as well.

“i’m going back to sleep-”

“no!” renjun whisper yells and grabs donghyuck’s wrist. he holds donghyuck close to him with his left arm.

the elevator opens. donghyuck and renjun look at each other then back at the elevator, then back at each other. 

“god, i hate my job” renjun says before dragging donghyuck into the elevator in with him, his crew following.

renjun turns his camera to face himself. he’s about to say something when donghyuck whispers a little “boo” into his ear, laughing at renjun as he gasps and turns around towards him. renjun hits his arms 5 times before donghyuck “apologizes” and says he’s sorry. renjun pushes him a little and donghyuck holds his hand so that renjun will forgive him

it works.

“as i was saying,” renjun starts, “we’re going to the cafeteria right now. um i don’t know why? like maybe the ghost will throw a pancake at my face or something, i don’t know” donghyuck snorts right next to him and the elevator doors open, revealing the first floor.

the first floor is dim. it’s difficult to see, although the lights in the hotel should be at max. renjun finds this incredibly uncomfortable. the feeling of oblivion sits on him like an anvil and swishes in his stomach like old, expired milk. it makes his legs jiggle as though the bones have been taken out. The couches and chairs sitting in the lobby are all placed perfectly the way they should be aside from one chair that is just tilted. the carpet is rough under renjun’s shoes as he clings to his demon’s arm and they walk through the lobby. 

the lights flicker, causing renjun to jump and fall flat on his ass. donghyuck looks at him concerned, but still holding in a laugh, which earns him a scowl. he pulls renjun up by the arm and even though renjun is still visibly annoyed that hyuck laughed at him, he slides himself under donghyuck’s arm. 

“at least we can see now” renjun says, looking at his camera. donghyuck drags him eagerly to the cafeteria that is to their right. 

“woah, what the hell are you so excited for? you didn’t even want to do this” 

“no, i didn’t want you to do this” renjun rolls his eyes. the cafeteria is bare white and naked. Nothing on the walls aside from a lonely little nail hanging out of the wall that once held something special. they look over the serving table that, for some reason, holds freshly made pancakes.

“who the fuck is making pancakes?” donghyuck picks one up and takes a bite, humming as he does so.

“you should not be eating that”

“they’re strawberry, junie” and with that renjun picks up a pancake to much on as well. he can’t resist strawberry. donghyuck giggles at him. they make their way over to a table to sit down at and start talking about the hotel. the chair renjun sits in is surprisingly warm. 

as they talk, a pancake whips past them and hits the camera, causing it to fall with a boom. renjun looks at the camera, then at donghyuck who is locking back at him. renjun picks up the camera and donghyuck pulls him into a back hug, as if afraid he would lose him.

“what the fuck was that?” renjun asks looking back at donghyuck, but donghyuck doesn’t answer. he keeps his arms wrapped around renjun and looks around. they hear footsteps.

“what is that?” renjun is now frantically looking around but still remaining as close to donghyuck as possibly. this is where he feels safest, almost untouchable. the crew looks around as well before leaving the room

“we’ll check outside”

“o-okay” renjun and donghyuck stand in the middle of the cafeteria. donghyuck makes sure to keep his senses open, his number one priority is to keep renjun safe.

“hyuck, i‘m kinda scared” and the plate of pancakes fall. donghyuck whirls around so fast he can hear the air around him. there stands an evil spirit, simply looking at them. he looks about 5’11, he’s got thick lips and, oddly enough, a cute little nose and solid black hair. he stares at them with thin eyes and runs his pointer finger around the counter, drawing a circle. renjun stands there, shaking in donghyuck’s arms under the boys glare with his camera pointed at the spirit. he can tell the boy is young, a teenager, but that doesn’t make the fear swimming in his limbs go down.

“put the camera down.” renjun places it on a table. the boy takes a step forward with his long legs and renjun’s breath hitches as he squeezes donghyuck’s hands. donghyuck pulls him impossibly closer to his chest.

“hey” the spirit says. donghyuck and renjun look at each other puzzled. donghyuck decides it's his turn to speak.

“hey?? that’s it?”

“yea” the ghost clasps his hands in front of him and bounces on his feet.

“i‘m jisung”

“i-i’m renjun and this is my friend donghyuck” jisung simply hums.

“i have a friend too. his name is jaemin but he doesn’t like me talking to the living or whatever. something about “being evaporated” i don't know. my friend chenle’s a demon though and he doesn’t care” donghyuck perks up at the name chenle but decides to hold it.

“so what are you doing here?” donghyuck asks.

“i don’t know. i get bored, bro and i heard u guys were paranormal investigators so i made pancakes. jaemin told me not to though cause he’s a pussy” jisung says, picking up one of donghyuck’s untouched pancakes and biting into it.

“y-you can eat?” renjun asks. donghyuck and jisung scoff.

“duh” the happy atmosphere is cut off by a puff of smoke and a very displeased boy popping into the room. renjun thinks this must be jaemin and that thought makes the fear in him bubble like boiling water.

“who the fuck are you?” he asks. jisung puts his arm around jaemin’s shoulders.

“bro, its fine”

“did you just bro-zone me???” jaemin looks offended.

“no”

“you just did!”

“no proof” jisung says before taking another bite of the pancake. jaemin walks over to donghyuck and renjun, just a foot in front of them.

“i-i’m r-renjun a-a-and thi-is is dongh-h-hyuck” donghyuck holds him tighter and looks jaemin in the eyes.

“is there going to be a problem?” donghyuck’s voice is so low and intimidating it almost scares renjun. jaemin gives him a challenging look. 

“is there?” jisung simply watches in fear, but he’s also slightly entertained.

“i don’t know, jaemin, is there?” renjun can feel donghyuck’s claws grow in and his wings spread out. jaemin’s face contorts into a shocked one and then one that is terrified. renjun can almost feel donghyuck’s glowing red and black eyes and the horns sitting on top of his head.

“you’re going to listen to me, and you're gonna listen good,” donghyuck now steps in front of renjun. jisung stands up tall like a soldier being scolded by a general, although he’s not the one being threatened directly.

“if you touch renjun, i will personally torture you for an eternity. if you so much as step on his big toe, i will fucking end you” jaemin cowards under donghyuck’s eyes as donghyuck stands over him. he gulps and nods his head and donghyuck reverts back to his human form.

“i’m so glad we could work that out! come on, junie, let’s finish these pancakes!” donghyuck skips over to renjun and pulls him by the hand, smiling brightly.

“you two come over here, we’re playing uno”

“y-yes sir!” the two spirts say as they rush over to the table. renjun can’t help but chuckle as donghyuck shuffles the cards.

“my my my, you really are a demon” donghyuck smiles and kisses the top of renjun’s forehead.

“but i’m your demon”


End file.
